To Be With You
by hikariesperanza
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been hooking up for some time now, but now that Levy ends up pregnant how will their relationship go with a baby on the way? some NaLu and some Gruvia. Mainly GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to thank my twin for helping me and encouraging me to put up some of my writings. I have tons scribbled in notebooks. Some are good and some are just ehhh. Anyways all of the fanfictions I'm posting are already completed, but I will not post them all at once because I will be going back and edit each and everyone of them. Just a few things though. I would like your feed back on my stories so I know how I'm doing. I'm not to grand on English. Not my first language but I use this to practice my English so Grammar Nazis go crazy to help me out. Lastly I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

"No wonder I've been so sick lately..." Levy says as she's wiping her mouth clean. "It explains everything. The sickness, being drained, eating a little more, the second missed period, and the nasty odor of seafood that triggers my sickness, and not to mention the weird craving I have for peanut butter and eggs! I'm pregnant! Even the test says so!"

Levy holds her arms around her stomach and kneels down to the ground for the seventh time this morning. She knew she had to throw up again, but didn't have anymore to throw up. Lucy is right in front of her trying to console her friend.

"Congratulations Levy, but how are you going to tell this to Gajeel?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not quite for sure yet. We've been hooking up! He's not even my boyfriend Lu-chan. He might leave me..." Levy says holding back the tears. "I should have conveyed my feelings better and he would be mine..."

Levy is crying now. She thinks of how Gajeel will flat out refuse to help her with the baby and leave her once he finds out. She thinks of how she's going to have to raise and support it on her own.

"Levy. You don't have to raise this child on your own. I'll be here and Mira loves children. Even the master loves kids. You see how well he does with Asuka, so please stop crying." Lucy says.

Levy sniffles and tries to dry her tears. She knew Lucy was right but she wants Gajeel to be there for her as well.

"I just want him to love me. I didn't expect us to have this type of relationship. It just happened though. He didn't ask for me to be his girlfriend nor did I ever ask to be his..." Levy says glumly.

"How should I tell him Lu-chan?" Levy asks

"I don't know. I'm not the pregnant one." Lucy says. "I would tell him as soon as possible though. You don't want to wait and tell him as you start to get big. Oh, and you're having Gajeel's baby. He's tall, and muscular. Levy, you're going be huge! It's going to be so funny watching you walk when you get close to pop!"

Lucy is laughing at Levy hysterically as she pictures Levy with a huge belly that could probably hold twins. However, in Lucy's mind it's one big baby.

"It's not funny Lu-chan!" Levy says

Lucy laughs harder as Levy is trying to be serious with her.

"Lu-chan! I'm serious. I really don't know what to do! Well I could ask Bisca considering she would be more sympathetic!" Levy shouts.

Lucy stops laughing. "You're probably right. Bisca should know what to do! I wonder how she broke it up to Alzack when she was pregnant. We weren't here so she can help!" Lucy says

Lucy pulls up Levy from sitting on the ground and they both race out the door to go see Bisca.

* * *

**At Bisca's house.**

Levy and Lucy are sitting comfortably on the couches at Bisca and Alzack's house. Bisca is in the kitchen making tea for her guests. They were surprised at how clean the place was. Well a few toys were on the floor but they always remember her house being quite a mess with all her animals.

"Hey Bisca. What happened to your animals. I'm curious since we haven't been to your house since you moved and had Asuka." Lucy calls out.

Bisca enters the living room with a try of tea in her hands, and places them in front of Levy and Lucy. "I gave the animals to the local zoo. I can go there anytime to see them and if they are acting up I can go back down and punish them. Seeming that I'm the only one that can keep my animals in line. I would have loved to keep them but I didn't want any of them being to rough with Asuka."

"Oh." says Levy. "Where is Asuka and Alzack anyways?"

"He took her out for a daddy/daughter day. He is taking her shopping, to the park, and probably is going to work on her magic a little bit." Bisca replies. "What brings you two here? I normally don't have anyone come see me at my house unless it's an emergency."

"Well, I'm just going to be blunt... I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell him. I came here to ask you how you told Alzack so I can picture how I'm going to break the news to him." Levy says.

"Him? Him as in Gajeel?" Bisca asks. "Good luck with that. Anyways, when I found out I was pregnant with Asuka, it became one of the happiest days of my life. We were actually on a mission when I found out. I was feeling sick and I stayed behind while he was on the mission. I went to the front desk of the hotel and asked her where I could find medicine. I couldn't get out the word medicine because I threw up again. The lady behind the desk was ever so graceful. She had X-Ray vision and she took a look at me and noticed that I was pregnant. Well she had X-Ray vision but with that power she could also enter the body and move organs and bones. She didn't do that to me though. She did it to some guys causing and breaking things in her hotel. Back to my story though. I was happy that I had to leave the hotel and find my husband to tell him the news. As I was running to him he was coming back from the mission. I tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately. Then I told him I was going to have a baby. At first he was shocked then he was ecstatic!"

"That was a beautiful story Bisca, but that didn't really help me. You see Gajeel and I aren't together. We kind of hooked up."

"Oh, well the best thing I can say is tell him as soon as possible. You don't want him to figure it out because that would be bad." Bisca says

"That's what I told her!" Lucy says.

"I know you did, Lu-chan but it didn't hurt to ask a third person though." Levy says with a nervous smile.

"Well thank you Bisca for your help today. I'm going to find Gajeel now. I'm going to have to get this over with now." Levy says getting up. Lucy gets up as well and says bye to Bisca

"Hold on! I'm going with you!" Bisca says. "I want to see the look on Gajeel's face when you tell him."

Levy, Lucy, and Bisca walks out the door and starts walking to the guild.

* * *

**At the guild**

When the three girls walk in the guild they notice that Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual. Mira is serving drinks all around and dancing around the tables to maneuver herself. Levy notices Jet and Droy in their usual booth, but they don't see her yet. Off into the corner of the guild sits a Dragon Slayer she needs to talk to. She looks at Levy and Bisca and they encourage her to go on to tell him. Levy gulps nervously and starts walking up to him.

"Hey Gajeel. Can we talk in private? I have something important to tell you."

* * *

That's all for now. I'll post the next one when I'm done editing it!

Hikari:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to be really short. However I will post chapter three as soon as I type it on my computer! :D

On another note... I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy and Bisca sat themselves at the bar. They had a perfect view at Gajeel and Levy. They both giggle to themselves picturing Gajeel's reaction.

"What are you two up to?" Mira asks with a devilish grin.

Lucy whispers in Mira's ears about Levy's pregnancy and told her don't say anything yet because Gajeel doesn't know and they want to see his reaction.

"I bet he's going to freak out!" Lucy says quietly

"I bet he'll he be happy that she's carrying his kid." says Bisca hopefully.

Both the girls look at Mira who is scribbling in a notebook. She has a weird smile on her face and whispering "yes, yes, yes." over and over. Lucy and Bisca sweat dropped because they knew she is planning a wedding and picturing what the kid will look like.

* * *

**Back to Levy**

Gajeel is looking down at Levy. He is staring at her with a sly grin.

"Well I ain't leavin'. Lily and I are in the midst of playing at game right now, so just tell me and I'll listen while I'm kicking Lily's ass! Gajeel says turning back around to Lily.

"Please Gajeel. It's important." Levy pleads. "I promise it will only be about five minuets. I just want to get this off my chest and say it and go back to my place and sleep. I'm very tired."

"Maybe you should go with her" Lily says "I promise I won't do anything." Lily says honestly.

"I aint goin anywhere!" Gajeel says. "I'm guna finish this game and then I'm guna go on a mission, so Shrimp if you got somethin to say then say it." Gajeel says.

"Well alright... Gajeel I'm pregnant." Levy says. Gajeel turns around and looks at Levy. He's looking at Levy now. He could see the tiredness on her face. Her fair skin pale with a greenish tint and dark circles underneath her eyes. She did not look like Levy at all. Gajeel didn't notice at first but now that he's paying attention he looks at her again, this time she's trying to hold back tears.

"Gajeel?" Levy sniffles. "Please say something."

"Pregnant? You're fucking pregnant! Do you realize the seriousness in this!" Gajeel shouts! Gajeel shouts were now heard from through out the guild. The guild went silent. They looked at Levy who is now in tears.

"Levy, please don't cry. I didn't mean to shout." Gajeel says calmly.

Levy looks at Gajeel shocked. He never calls her by her real name unless he's serious. She tries to calm down to a mere sniffle.

"I don't feel good." Levy says. She then puts her arms around her stomach clutching it. She kneels on the ground and begins to throw up again. The entire guild is looking at Levy empty the contents all over the floor and Gajeel's boots.

"I'm sorry." she says before passing out onto the ground with Gajeel catching her before she could fall into her own vomit.

"This is bad." Gajeel mutters.

* * *

Yes. I know real short but I will put chapter three up real soon. I'm done editing it but since it's still on paper in my notebook I gotta type it which I'll do as soon as I get to my friend's house!

Hikari


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Just like I promised! A double release! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail:)

* * *

**Inside the guild infirmary**

Levy is laying down unconscious. It's been about five days when since her collapse in front of the guild. Gajeel is sitting next to her bed side staring at her pale dead like figure. Gajeel is not doing to well either. He looks as if he hasn't slept. His piercings that cover him are no longer shiny. It's a rather dull metal color. His dark red eyes is a mixture of a dark purple and brown. His tan skin is lighter brown color. He feels grouchy but concerned of the events going on with Levy.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Shrimp." Gajeel says taking her hand into his.

Polyuscia enters the room and approaches Gajeel.

"I'm assuming you know what's going on so I'm not going to explain much, but so I know that you know what's going on your going to tell me what she's going through and I'll suggest what you should do." Polyuscia says.

"Course I do. I ain't that stupid. Right now she's in the sleep stage. She'll wake up in about two more days. She's asleep to store and build her magic to keep that thing alive. I say thing cuz it's not human til I make it human, but I'll get to that soon. When she's wakes up she'll be normal for about three hours then she'll experience hyperactivity for a week. Then after hyperactivity she'll be sick for about two months. Her magic will be absorbed and gone at that time because of that thing. She'll be alive though because my magic that's is in her will keep her alive. During this process she'll go through side effects due to my magic in her. She'll have a craving for chewin' metal but not consuming it. She'll spit or throw up bits of metal. Her skin will slowly get back it's color but she'll have traces of metal shown on her skin. Especially around her stomach cuz that will act as a shield to protect it from harm. After all that's done she'll go through a normal pregnancy for three months. On her sixth month of pregnancy she'll go through changes. Not only will she be getting big but she'll take on dragon senses and become very protective. If she feels that she is in danger or that thing is in danger she will not hesitate to kill, even if it's me but if she kill me I will die as well. Basically, I will have to give into her demands and that don't fly by me. Her magic will come back but my magic will boost her magic and she'll become that perfect killer. The shrimp ain't weak but that thing my kill her during it's birth. Lastly, in her last month of pregnancy, she'll be on bed rest. She will not make any attempt to move because she'll be storing both of our magic to have that thing and she'll have a better chance of living. However, it may not be enough for her to survive cuz of that thing in her will come out covered in a metallic dust until I remove it and it will become a normal baby."

"I'm glad you understand, I don't have to tell you anything. You're well aware of her situation." Polyscia says

"Course I do, Metallicana didn't raise a fool." Gajeel states.

Polyuscia shakes off the comment Gajeel says to her. "The question is though is do you wish to keep this child and risk both or your lives or do you want me to take it out. Because if she dies. You die and that thing will live and it will become a monster that we cannot kill because you didn't remove that dust on that monster. It's a monster inside of her. Do you realize what you might unleash in this world?" Polyuscia says with concern.

"I know what exactly what we're getting into." Gajeel says sternly but I'll wait til she wakes up and I'll talk to her. "Personally, I want it out of her to save her life ans we could try again when we are both stronger mages, but knowing the bookworm she'll want to keep it. Plus if we take it out of her she'll go through dragon depression and I don't want to sit there while she goes bat shit insane on everyone."

"I see what you mean. I'll take my leave now but you better warn the others of what she's going through, and I would tell them before she wakes up." Polyuscia says. She leaves the infirmary with Gajeel trailing behind her. Polyuscia stands next to Makarov and tell him that Gajeel will be making an announcement on Levy's condition.

"Oi, everyone, I need your attention. It's about my bookworm!" Gajeel shouts.

Everyone gathers in front of Gajeel. As soon as everyone has gathered he explains everything going on with her and why she's been sleeping for so long. Some were shocked to know at the changes she will be going through and some were concerned about her life.

""Wait. Dragon Slayers mate for life, but you and Levy were hooking up. Does she even know about the mating for life? And also you never once conveyed you feeling and now you're telling us she's you r life mate and how you claimed her yours? I'm so confused Lucy says, and I'm dating Natsu! He hasn't even said anything about mating for life!" Natsu blushes at Lucy's bluntness and he knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do when they got back to her apartment.

"She was always mine to begin with. Yes, I never conveyed my feeling, but I ain't good with that. My actions spoke for themselves. Also, on the first night that she came to my house she very damn well knew what she was getting herself into. She didn't know that dragon's mate for life but I know that she loves me and she won't be to mad at me." Gajeel says defensively.

"You fucking bastard!" Jet screams. "It's because of you Levy is going to suffer!" Jet runs and tries to do a spinning kick but fails when Gajeel catches him in mid air. All of a sudden plants begin to form and wrap around Gajeel. The plants starts to bind and they pin him to a pole. Jet starts to charge again.

"You don't want to do this. Any harm done to me it effects on the Shrimp." Gajeel says with a toothy grin. Jet stops dead in his tracks and Droy lets his plants loose. They both scoff and walk to the mission board.

"You better take care of her you bastard!" Jet says and he and Droy take a mission and starts to walk to leave the guild.

"We'll be gone for awhile." Jet says as both Jet and Droy walk out the guild doors. Gajeel watches both of Levy's friend leave and he starts to walk back into the infirmary.

"You lying sack of shit." Gray whispers with a smile on his face. Gajeel stops in front of him.

"Oh yeah and who would you know." Gajeel whispers back.

"Juvia, she knows you better than you know yourself." Gray says with a sly grin.

"tch" Gajeel says. He knew very well that Juvia knew him better than himself and he knows that she's going to pay him a visit soon so he can vent. Gajeel begins walking back into the infirmary and sits back in his chair where Levy continues to sleep. He then grabs her hand again.

"He sits there and talks about how Jet and Droy tried to attack him and how he lied because he would never hear the end of it from her if she woke up and both of them placed near her inside the infirmary."

"I can't wait for you to wake back up. We have many things to discuss. I won't leave you either since that is your main concern." Gajeel says to her. He then kisses her forehead and slips in bed with her to fall asleep for the night.

* * *

Chapter four should be up soon. It's a mess but I will try and have it out as soon as possible.

Hikari.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. Little over a month! Haha oops! I will be more alert this time! Sorry! :3 Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gajeel opens the infirmary doors only to find a sleeping Levy. Gajeel's righ arm is covered in a bandage due to his last mission.

"I'm back, Shrimp. Glad your still sleeping I would hate for you to be awake before I could talk to you." Gajeel says to her sleeping form. Gajeel takes a seat right newt to her bed. He tousles her hair for a moment and slips his hand to her hand. He stares at her sleeping figure for awhile. Hours past but he didn't care. He enjoyed the quiet time. He could gather his thoughts and how he would talk to her when she wakes up.

Levy stirs in her sleep and turns to her side facing Gajeel.

"Bookworm?" Gajeel says to her. Levy pops open her eyes and looks at her surroundings.

"White walls and pale pink curtains... I must be in the infirmary." Levy thinks to herself. Her eyes then wonder to Gajeel and stares at him confused.

"What happened?" Levy says to him. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You've been sleeping, Shrimp. For about a week now. Wendy has been monitoring you while I've been gone just in case something happens." Gajeel replies.

"A week! Wait what about..."

"Calm down Levy." Gajeel interrupts. "I will explain everything."

Gajeel looks into Levy's concerned and confused eyes. He deeply sighs and begins to explain what's happening to her. He tells her about the pregnancy, what the child will do, and dragon mating. Levy sits there in awe as she listens intently and taking in his words like a book being read for the first time. She watches Gajeel continue talking to her, about her body, her magic, and her life.

"Now the question is, do you want to keep it or do you want me to take it out." Gajeel asks her.

Levy looks at him for a few moments and breaks eye contact for the first time since he began talking. She looks around the room, then down at her stomach.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

This is to much to take in... What should I do? I feel tired still. Is it already taking my magic from me? I'm confused. I can feel the tear welling up in my eyes. I just want us to be together. I want to risk it. I want this family. What if I die though? Then we die together. If we die together then I'll unleash a monster to this world... I can't... I want... no... I want to keep this baby...

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Levy begins to cry. Gajeel watches as tears flow down her eyes. His gaze softens more as he watches her sniffling and trying to stop her from crying.

"Please stop crying, Shrimp." Gajeel says pulling her into a hug. Levy then begins to cry harder into his tattered shirt.

"I... want us... I want to keep... it..." Levy says between sobs and sniffles. "I want to risk it. If... it's you... then we can... get through... I want us... "

"I want us too, Shrimp." Gajeel says rubbing softly at her backside. "We'll make it. I promise."

Gajeel continues to hold Levy in his embrace. He didn't know how long he help her but her sniffling begins to die down.

"Let's get you some food into you before you get all bouncy and forget to eat." Gajeel says releasing her from his arms. Levy complies and pulls herself out of bed. They both begin walking out of the infirmary to see Mira.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

Such a noisy day. No one has really gone out on mission lately. Well nothing has been brought to us to say the least. The only busy bodies I have are Jet and Droy, who takes just about any mission to make money to help Levy out. They still don't trust him after all these years. Well... Looks like Gajeel is walking out of the infirma...

"Levy! You're awake!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that to loud considering everyone is now crowding her.

"Everyone, make a path!" I hear Erza say. Thank goodness Erza is here, otherwise they wouldn't let her have any breathing room. She must be hungry since they are heading towards me.

"What can I get for you Levy?" I ask her.

"Hmmm... maybe some rice? Or a hamburger. I don't care! Just surprise me! I'm so hungry right now!" she responds to me with a little too much excitement.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Mira hands a plate full of different varieties of food. She watches Levy shove the food in her mouth greedily.

"So..." Mira says with a mischievous smirk. "When are you to going to tie the knot?" Levy looks at Mira for a brief moment and looks down at her food and begin shoveling it back down in her mouth in a rapid pace. Levy shrugs at the comment to enticed into her food. Gajeel on the other hand blushed at the comment.

"Well... She's my mate... That's something deeper than marriage, so unless she bugged me to death on marrying her, I won't bother asking." Gajeel says.

Levy looks at Gajeel and shrugs. She finishes her meal and looks around the guild. She begins to tap her foot at an uncommon speed.

"Mira-san?" Levy asks. "Where's Jet and Droy?"

"They left on a mission. They should be back in the next few days. " Mira says putting her finger to her chin.

"Where'd they go!" Levy shouts. The guild could see the excitement in her eyes right when Mira said mission. Levy's eyes then shifted with worry. "Theymightgethurtorworse!" Levy says with her words tumbling over them. She begins shifting in her seat and looks over at Gajeel.

"...and so it begins..." Gajeel says.

Levy gets up from her seat and gets right in Gajeel's face. She puts her hands on his knees and pulls herself up to lift herself up into Gajeel's eyeview.

"Can I help you, Shrimp?" Gajeel says casually.

Levy smiles. "Well..." she says playfully. "We should go find Jet and Droy."

Gajeel raises his metallic eyebrow at her. Levy looks at him and then turns to Mira.

"Mira? Where did they go?" Levy asks.

"They went to the mountains to uncover a treasure that was stolen a few days ago." Mira says.

"Perfect! That sounds safe!" Levy says. "Come on Gajeel! We're going to get them!"

Gajeel looks at Levy and shrugs seeing how it's just a simple mission and no fighting would be involved. Gajeel gets up and Levy jumps with joy and grabs his arm pulling him towards the doors.

"Mission time, Mission time" Levy sings to herself happily and not caring how the guild were staring at her weird behavior.

"It's going to be a long week..." Gajeel says dreadfully.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again it took awhile, but when I say my chapters are messy I mean they are messy! It's takes a while to finish! But I still think this chapter is a mess. :3 Next chapter is going to cover the mission:) stay tuned!


End file.
